Once Upon A Frog Prince Remake (Orig by AnimeRabbit)
by Dicktective Chuck E Nanami Syo
Summary: Cliche fairytale-ish B26 story with all those typical events and whatnot.


**A/N:** I made a remake of this cause my friend Mariah (a.k.a. the original author) told me to. This is basically one of those cliche fairytale-ish B26 stories with all those typical events and whatnot so don't expect much if you're gonna read this. I must warn you about the terrible OOC-ness of the characters because well, it's a remake/edit, I basically edited most of it, so be a dear and blame the original writer. I also must inform you that my terrible, lazy self was, well, too lazy to figure out how the spacing thing works so brace yourselves for the terrible spacing and mistakes. Just so you know, I AM human, and I make mistakes all the time, and I can't please everyone, so kindly NOT rub it in my face if you dislike this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

** Once upon a Frog Prince**

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a prince who was forced to hold a royal ball in order to find a suitable bride-to-be. He highly disliked this idea for he felt no need to find a bride to rule the kingdom with him. He didn't need any help, much less from a girl.

"The Prince doesn't need anyone." He muttered with a tone of disgust in his voice. But alas, the word of his father, Xanxus, is absolute.

On that particular night, he met a "lovely" maiden with violet-colored hair and his father took a liking to this "skilled" (quote from his father) maiden and has already made arrangements for their wedding. To the blonde prince's dislike, he was going to get married to a girl he just met, not to mention whose name was Mammon, who he had been forced to dance with and even had the insane courage to kiss him before disappearing into the night, promising her return at the next morning.

* * *

On the day of their wedding, the palace was bustling with people running around like tiny ants, receiving orders from his loud-as-fuck mother, Squalo. She was a very annoying woman. You would witness her yell profanities at the servants all day and you could take her as one of those stereotypical annoying wives who complain about every single detail. His mother did not give a damn whatsoever about the wedding decorations for as long as it was cheap, and thus, having an all-white wedding with incredibly cheap flowers. The tables and chairs were all donned in white tablecloths; white (almost withered) roses were placed everywhere and the servants were all dressed in white. The prince wore a white tuxedo with a white polo shirt tucked neatly inside black pants and for a finishing touch; he had added a black bowtie. He didn't think much of his clothing. As a matter of fact, he absolutely despised formal clothing; he preferred his usual black and violet striped long sleeved shirt, tight leather pants, and boots, which looked absolutely dashing on him despite how casual they were. His light blue eyes shined beautifully under the sun matching his sparkling big smile through the ceremony. His hair was messed up, pointing outward and decorated with a lopsided crown on the left side of his head. He stood at the foot of the altar, impatiently waiting for Mammon. When the music started, everyone, including him, fixed their eyes on the lady in a white dress coming closer holding a bouquet. Her dark blue eyes stood out due to the white dress which looked absolutely dreadful with her incredibly pale, white face, in the male's opinion; her hair was placed in a bun with a tiny tiara in front of it. A white silk was connected to the bun was left to fall behind her layered dress with little sparkly flowers surrounding the seam. To finish it all up, she was wearing silk gloves that were long enough to reach her elbows as she walked elegantly through the aisle. The boy groaned, he despised the idea of marrying such a typical-looking wife. But unfortunately for him, he had no other choice, for his steak-loving father had said so. When she reached the prince, she smiled at him, linked her arm with his, and faced the priest to continue the (awfully long) ceremony.

* * *

The priest was just about to declare them husband and wife when a puff of smoke started to come out from below the bride's dress. Slowly from the seam, black smoke took over and turned it into a black dress with a similar-colored hood which covered half of the woman's face and two big upside-down triangular markings appeared on her pale cheeks. The audience soon heard an unusual laugh from the 'sweet' bride as she turned to face them with her eerie smile.

"Your Highness." she said facing the blonde prince.

"Thank you for marrying me. For our wedding anniversary, I shall be taking over the whole kingdom and all your money. How does that sound?" she snickered.

She turned around and faced the audience again, and started to recite a dialogue which was foreign to all ears.  
"IROS QUALOSA IMADESTRIA INAGMA"she recited with a monotone voice, the sweet voice of the maiden before disappearing with every word she now spoke.

Prince Belphegor stayed paralyzed in position. She must have had cast a spell on him to make sure he wouldn't and couldn't interfere. Traces of anger showed on his princely face. He felt so vulnerable and powerless that he cannot do anything save his kingdom. Mammon turned to face the prince and started reciting another spell which sounded different compared to the first one.

"EROS NAMIGA EROS NAGAMA TIONARE SAMANERO"and a puff of smoke surrounded the prince and when the weird smoke disappeared, a frog remained. She cast him away to a faraway pond to make sure he couldn't come back that easily, and in a split second, every living thing in the kingdom lost all life and the sky turned black, no longer the sunny and vibrant blue from before the unfortunate event happened.

* * *

Months later, a peasant from the neighboring kingdom was told to buy supplies which were only found in the kingdom of Varia. She had sea green hair and matching green eyes. Her skin was pale and her eyes held a sense of mysteriousness. Said girl was walking around the edges of the pond, muttering complaints about how she was the only one assigned to do this tiresome task. The prince listened to the monotone and peculiar blank voice of the maiden as he jumps out of the pond. The sudden movement of the prince startled the maiden stopping her from her never-ending complaining.

"Who's there?" she asked while backing away from where the small sound came from. "If you want food, I'm not giving you any. These apples are mine." She stated while possessively holding her basket of apples.

"Fear not, I am not after your apples. I am but a cursed prince of this kingdom, milady." the prince declared, moving closer to the light revealing his displeasing form.

"Oh dear, have I been under the sun too long? I must be hallucinating." she wondered, upon seeing the one talking.

"I don't blame you; I cannot believe how I came to be this way either." the prince solemnly replied. "My name is Prince Belphegor of the kingdom of Varia, and I was turned into a frog by an evil witch." he announced.  
The maiden looked at the frog attentively to see if he was joking but he seemed to be telling the truth. She looked directly into his mesmerizing deep blue eyes and saw a glint of sadness.

'I might as well hear him out.' she thought as she went closer to the frog. The prince blushed and turned away from her but as he was doing this, his royal highness' stomach growled and he couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you have supper with me. I have more than I can eat for the trip back home anyway." she shrugged. Then she reached out her hand to the frog prince and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

The prince nodded and jumped into her hand. He wasn't able to keep his eyes off of her beautiful face as she carried him along her palms.  
'What is it about her that fascinates me?' the prince thought as they started to walk away from the pond. After the long and never ending walk from the pond to her house, they finally reached their destination.

* * *

"Thank God we're finally here." she sighed as she lead the prince inside what looked like a run down house with brick walls that could barely manage to support the structure. The inside is what surprises the blonde because although the outside looks like a terrible place for someone to be living in, the inside feels strangely welcoming. Once inside, he felt a peaceful and loving atmosphere surrounding them, which the castle the prince used to live at didn't have.

"Where are your parents?" the prince asked, as he hopped on the warm couch in front of the fireplace.

"They passed away a few months ago, the only person I have left is Mukuro, the person who took me in, he was a good friend of my parents." she replied emotionlessly as she handed the prince the warm drink she had prepared. The prince mentally hit himself for asking.

"I have forgotten to introduce myself, I apologize for my rudeness. My name's Fran." she stated as she gave him a somewhat sad grin.

"Call me Bel." He replied.

Before they knew it, they were chatting endlessly, enjoying each other's company. He had explained to her the whole story of how he came to be a frog in the process. Luckily, he had figured out how to break the spell in the long period of time he was in his current form.

"A kiss from a maiden will turn thou frog form into its original form. However, there's one thing it has to have for this counter to work, it needs to have a resolve strongest in the world." So ever since then, both of them have been searching all sorts of books to look for the 'strongest thing' in the world, sadly it cannot be found or to be more precise it doesn't exist.  
Fran had been thinking for a while about the phrase 'strongest thing in the world', because it made him recall a certain memory of her mother. She was telling her a story entitled 'A Prince and a Frog'.

In the story, the princess was turned into a amphibian living in a pond; she fell in love with a prince from a nearby kingdom. When the frog met the prince, the prince cast her away saying that his beautiful princess isn't an ugly and dirty frog. She was abandoned again on the nearby pond by the guards that the prince summoned. A knight that works below the prince was walking along the pond and to his surprise a frog started to talk to him. Intrigued by the talking frog, the knight kept coming back and they have been meeting every day at that same spot. Little did they know that they had fallen for each other despite their appearances. When the flowers bloomed one spring day, they revealed their feelings for each other and the knight kissed the frog. To his surprise, the frog turned into a princess, but to their dismay, the prince discovered this event. Upon setting his eyes upon his "beloved" princess, he wanted her all to himself, thus ordering his guards to seize the knight and to execute him. He then took the princess and forced her to marry him, but the princess did not love him, her heart belonged to her one and only knight in shining armor, who was now gone. So she ran and lived very far away from the kingdom she once lived in, still thinking about the certain knight who was there for her when she needed someone.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed as she shook herself from her memories. She then searched for that particular book and ran to the prince who was lying down. His back was facing the girl.

"Thank you…" the prince mumbled in his sleep, she assumed that the young prince was dreaming and giggled at the adorable sight. She muttered a small 'goodnight' to the sleeping figure before walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Fran told the prince about the story and what opinions she had. So, they went on a search for a girl that would love the prince for who he was, but none of them would love a frog.

"I shall not give in. I will find this girl and go back to my true form." he proclaimed while pointing his fingers with determination in the air. That night, Fran took a peek inside his room and watched as the prince slept. She then whispered a simple "I love you" and kissed him, hoping he'll turn back.

In the morning, the prince felt unusual as he woke up, he went straight to the bathroom and locked himself inside. Fran was cooking breakfast when she heard a yell coming from the bathroom. Fran immediately went straight to the bathroom and tried twisting the door knob, but alas, it was locked. So he started banging on the door, then all of a sudden, the door knob clicked and a handsome, blonde man came out and suddenly hugged Fran.

But unfortunately, this moment was cut short due to the first thing on the royalty's mind, and that aim was to save his kingdom.

"I'm leaving soon to save my family." He stated while looking into those captivating green eyes.  
Pain decorated Fran's features and the prince started to think twice about his decision.

"Fran?" he asked concerned. He touched Fran's shoulder but she rejected his hand and slapped it away. She turned around, hoping to hide her tear-stained face.

"That's great!" she scoffed, "You can save your kingdom and have a great happily ever after, like in story books." she choked out, trying to hold back her tears. The prince did not understand what happened, but he felt hurt when she avoided his touch. And so, he left.

"He didn't even say a 'thank you'." She muttered as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

After the prince left, an old woman came to the maiden's house and knocked on the door with her wrinkled hands.

"Excuse me, may I borrow some of your time?" she asked, and a lifeless-looking greenette came out of the door.

"Yes?" she deadpanned while staring at the woman.

"My grandson is in need of money so would you be a dear and buy this apple?" she asked.

Fran monotonously agreed and paid the woman for the apple. She was about to go back inside when the old woman said, "I got that apple from a tree that can grant your heart's desire. Quick, make a wish and eat it, child."

Fran nodded, closed her eyes, and took a bite from the apple. In what felt like minutes because of the slow motion effect every tragic scene has, the apple fell and she fainted into the woman's arms. A strangely recognizable laugh came from the woman as she turned into her true form. She carried Fran away in a blink of an eye and the laughter was left echoing through the whole forest.

* * *

When the prince finally reached the castle, he stepped into the throne room where he found Fran laying inside a glass coffin. She was paler than before and she looked like she wasn't breathing.

"May I do the honor of confirming your assumptions, dear husband." he heard a voice coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to come face to face with the witch who was smiling wickedly at him.

"What did you do to her?!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you care if she's dead? She is of no importance to you." she chuckled. He growled at her, attempting to pull his sword. She laughed when he tried to attack her only to miss by mere inches.

He glared at her and said "Let her go, you witch."

"Witch? No, no, no~ I'm your wife, remember?" she replied laughing.

"Not anymore." he said and tried attacking her again, waving his sword and slashing it diagonally.

Fortunately, he was able to hit her badly this time, enough for her to bleed. However, it only made things worse as it didn't seem to affect her stamina and it seemed to make her even more powerful.

"Why you little-!" she scowled as she shot a beam of indigo light from her bare hands and hit the sword, moving it away from the prince's grasp. She then waved her hand causing him to crash him into the wall, making him momentarily unable to move.

"As punishment for hurting me, I will make you watch as I finish her off." She smirked.  
Then it hit the prince. "She's still alive?" he questioned her, feeling a strand of relief that he still had a chance to save her.  
The witch smiled evilly, "Yes she is, but you're too late. In your current position, you won't be able to save her."

As the witch turned around, the prince got a glimpse of an armored suit holding a sword. He reached for it and as the witch walked away, he hid it behind his back.

"Look at her for the last time before I make her fall into an eternal sleep." she said turning to look at him.

The prince quickly grabbed the sword from where he hid it and threw it at the witch. Luckily, the prince had good aim and the sword went directly through the witch's heart, killing her in seconds. The prince immediately ran to Fran and held her close to his chest, repeatedly calling her name.

"Fran, wake up Fran!" he shouted, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes. But the maiden did not show any sign of waking. He kept shaking her cold body rapidly for a long time and he lost all hope of bringing her back. When he thought she had stopped breathing and died, he kissed Fran as a farewell and hugged her unmoving body tight against his.

A few seconds after, her body turned warm again and within seconds, her green eyes opened to the sight of the prince in front of her. She smiled the biggest smile she could manage in her state and they hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then the prince softly pushed her away to kneel in front of her. He reached for her hand and looked deep into her beautiful green eyes.

"Fran, will you marry me?" he asked.

Fran stared at those deep blue eyes again and watched as he smiled back at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Took you long enough." she whispered softly in his ear and kissed him softly on the lips.

As they kissed, it was like they were the only people in the whole universe despite being surrounded by the people who are now alive due to the breaking of the witch's spell. All they could hear after they pulled away were the joyous cheers of the people of the kingdom and the sound of the birds chirping outside the castle windows. They had their wedding in the same day to commemorate the event, and the kingdom was back to normal, but it seemed to be happier and livelier than before.


End file.
